Thnks Fr Th Mmrs
by Freakish Feline
Summary: Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great. He tastes like you...only sweeter. Vincent recalls his time with Lucrecia, his downfall to Hojo, and the smothering presence of the demons that plague his soul. Valenwind fluff. OneShot.


**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

10pm. Vincent closed his eyes.

_Her gentle laugh rang in his ears. The midmorning sun played on her features, the rays adding a brilliant golden hue to her thick, lustrous brown hair. His usually stoic face was split with a warm smile as she turned her head, eyes closed in another wave of laughter. She brought one hand to her chest, the other fluttering downward. It searched the grass fruitlessly for a moment, before closing around his._

"_Vincent…"_

Vincent opened his eyes. The ceiling fan whirred and clicked, victim to a loose screw.

11pm. Vincent closed his eyes.

_Vincent's chest moved in only the faintest of ways. Bare skin touched bare skin, sticky with drying sweat. Her hair fell in magnificent waves around her shoulders, strands obscuring her half-lidded eyes. Strong arms dangled around her shoulders, daring the world to cross their loving barrier. Cheek against his chest, her breathing was already rhythmic with the overpowering beckon of sleep._

"_Vincent…"_

Vincent opened his eyes. The Highwind purred it's mechnical purr.

12am. Vincent closed his eyes.

_Tears streaked her face. His stomach was tight as her lips moved, speaking words he never wanted to hear. The scientist behind her smirked in smug self-satisfaction. Their white coats blinded him, mingling with the reds of rage that pulsed behind his eyes. Bile, bittersweet, rose in his throat, as she took his hand, beautiful brown eyes bleary and apologetic._

"_Vincent…"_

Vincent opened his eyes. There was a dull creak, as the pipes in the walls settled.

1am. Vincent closed his eyes.

_She was spread unceremoniously on a metal lab table. Her swollen stomach battled fruitlessly against the paper gown. His own voice rung in his ears, begging almost pathetically as the aide prepped the massive syringe. This was what she wanted. How dare he meddle? She gasped in brief agony as the needle pierced her flesh, past her womb, sinking into the brittle body of her unborn child. Teeth clenched against the pain, she cruelly quashed his protests._

"_Vincent…"_

Vincent opened his eyes. The wind whistled against the metal hull.

2am. Vincent closed his eyes.

_Blood pooled on the floor. He struggled for breath, but his lungs would not cooperate. His vision blurred; blackened. Somewhere in the distance, there was a crazed laugh, then nothing. His body shifted. Still nothing. Cold, sterile air met his graying, lifeless skin. There was an icy burn of metal against his flesh, and the prick of a needle. White hot fire coursed through his veins. The agony ushered fresh air into his forgotten lungs. His eyes stung as he forced them open, staring past the glossy haze into the face of that scientist. Bony fingers grasped a scalpel, flicking the instrument in sadistic glee._

"_Vincent…"_

Vincent opened his eyes. Something in the next room thumped.

3am. Vincent closed his eyes.

_There was a raspy growl. An animalistic foreleg reached out from the darkness, elongated claws swiping desperately at the nothingness. He took a step back. Decay laced the air, threatening to consume his senses. He took another step back. A throaty chuckle, then a maniacal, screeching laugh. A blood splattered saw blade glinted in some unexplained light. He lurched backwards still, feet scraping on nothing. There was a thump, and his body landed dully against a wall of flesh. Clawed hands gripped his arms from behind, a grand wingspan eclipsing him, plummeting him completely into the black abyss. Screams of anguish, regret, and pure, undiluted fear caught in his throat, as a voice heavy with bloodlust rang in his ears._

_"Vincent…"_

Vincent opened his eyes. The door opened with a modest click.

4am. Vincent did not close his eyes.

Bare feet moved soundlessly over carpet. The bed creaked as a familiar weight sunk into it. He felt the blankets shift, warm flesh brushing his bare back. Concern. Had he really been screaming? Calloused fingers grazed his flesh, searching for his hand. Work-worn fingers tangled around his own slender digits, clutching him protectively. Warm breath on his neck; a loving kiss peppered with stubble danced on his collar. Without warning, the burn of tears tainted his stoic face. Gentle whispers came tumbling from a gruff voice.

"Vincent…"

Vincent's eyes remained open. The pilot breathed rhythmically against his shoulder.

5am. Vincent closed his eyes.

----------

A/N: ...God almighty, I hate Lucrecia.

I wrote this at like, midnight, to quell my depression. Can't say how accurate the character (or story) depictions are, as I've never played FFVII, or even Dirge of Cerberus. Regardless, I do know all the fine little details, including the fact that Cid apparently married Shera. I don't care, keep them to yourselves.

My inspiration for this, if one cannot tell, was the song, 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy. I'm ashamed to admit it, and may have to kill myself due to it, but I really like the song. It's a very good 'Vincent' song, assuming you support Valenwind. My entire entrrpretation the couplings (Vin x Cid and Vin x Luc) as well as the basis of this one-shot can be summed up in the chorus: i Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastles like you...only sweeter. /i

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs is copyright Fall Out Boy, and whatever record labels they've sold their soul to.

Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Lucrecia Crescent, Hojo, Galiant Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker, and Chaos are copyright Squeenix.


End file.
